


Never Been So Sure

by earthquaker



Series: Things I've Never Said Before [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquaker/pseuds/earthquaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s knees rested either side of Brendon’s shoulders, pinning is arms to his side, so only his forearms could move.<br/>“Like this? Fuck. You’re gonna look so hot, just taking it like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been So Sure

**Author's Note:**

> *runs and hides*

“Ryan, I can’t believe you didn’t share any of that joint,” Brendon whined as he flopped down on the sofa next to Ryan, the last of the smoke dissipating away. He reached out and grabbed a slice of pizza from the table in front of Ryan.

“Oh, suck my dick, Bren. You had most of the one we had this morning anyway.” Ryan chewed slowly on his pizza, as he watched Brendon shift on the opposite end of the sofa.

“You’ll have to buy me dinner first.” Brendon stuck out his tongue.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Brendon. “You are literally holding pizza that _I_ paid for. I don’t know what you mean. You’re just looking for excuses.”

“Oh…” Brendon glared at the half eaten slice in his hand. “I’m still not gonna blow you, dude. You smoked all my weed.”

“Your weed? I think you mean Jon’s weed.” Ryan stretched his legs out further apart, spreading them invitingly. He reached out and dropped the crust of the pizza back in the box on the table. He could see Brendon watching his every movement. Perfect, he thought.

 

“So maybe you should be blowing Jon…” Brendon trailed off as Ryan slid round to lay on the sofa, one foot resting against Brendon’s thigh.

“Do you really want me to be doing that?” Ryan’s voice was low and lazy. “Maybe you could watch. Is that what you want Bren? Would it make you jealous? Or just turn you on? Watching me suck another guy, knowing that it could be you, but it isn’t because you’re just too stubborn to admit you want it. Because I know you do, I’ve seen you watching me. I’m not stupid Bren. I bet you think about it at night. My mouth on your cock. The things I could do to you, if you’d just stop being so stubborn and let me.”

 

Brendon dumped his cold pizza back on the table. He turned to face Ryan. He could feel his cock stir in his pants as Ryan’s words washed over him. “I…I don’t know... Ryan…”

Brendon could feel his resolve crumbling. He’d been denying himself this for years, but now, here in the cabin, it was far harder to convince himself of all the reasons why him and Ryan were a bad idea. “You’re high anyway. You don’t even mean what you’re saying.”

 

“I do, I do mean it. I’ll always mean it. Come on, Bren. We both want it. I know you think it’s a mistake; that you don’t want to mess up the band and I get that, I do. I don’t want to mess it up either. But I’ve thought about it and we can have both, it’ll be fine, I promise. We won’t mess it up. I won’t let us.” Ryan’s hands were trailing across the top of the sofa to where Brendon’s shoulder was resting. Brendon could feel the weight of Ryan’s thin fingertips through the material of his shirt. Ryan’s hand slid across until he was cupping the back of Brendon’s neck.

 

“I just… How can you be so sure?” Brendon whispered. Ryan had leaned in and they were so close. So, so close to something they both knew would change everything.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything before,” Ryan’s lips brushed his. Brendon surged forward.

           

Their lips met with much less force than Brendon had expected. Ryan’s lips were slick with pizza grease and he kept the kiss gentle when all Brendon wanted to do was bite and lick and suck. Brendon could feel his cock hardening, just from the sinful slide of Ryan’s lips against his. Ryan began pushing at Brendon’s shoulders until he lay down on the sofa. Brendon spread his legs to let Ryan between them and he gasped as their hips aligned, cocks brushing through the soft fabric of their pyjama pants. Brendon breathed a sigh of relief into the kiss as he felt that Ryan was just as hard as him; just as desperate for this. Ryan began to push harder with his mouth, sliding his tongue forward, suddenly spurred on by their mutual desperation. Brendon moaned against him as the kiss turned wet and deep.

Ryan pulled away and slid his mouth down across Brendon’s jaw, sucking and biting as he went. Brendon moaned and writhed beneath him, their cocks still sliding together through the fabric. “You know I’ve thought about this. The sounds you’d make. What you’d look like when I made you come.”

“Please,” Brendon moaned. “Thought about it too. About your cock. Wanted you Ry.”

“I know, I know. Wanted you too.”

“Wanna suck you off. Please.”

 

Ryan sat up and hooked his legs over so he was straddling Brendon. He then slid his hands up Brendon’s chest, beneath his t-shirt, pushing it up as he went. He ran his fingers over Brendon’s nipples, watching the other boy shudder. “Yes, Bren, anything you want.”

Ryan pushed Brendon’s t-shirt off over his head and then quickly yanked off his own. Brendon’s hands were running over his hips, pushing at the waistband of his pants and sliding them down over his hard cock.

“I like you being on top of me like this.” Brendon whispered. Ryan leaned back down to softly kiss him.

“Yeah,” Ryan moaned, grinding his hips down onto Brendon. We’re gonna have to move though if you wanna suck me.” Ryan pressed his hands into Brendon’s hips, pushing his fingers beneath the waist of his pants to cup his arse. Brendon gasped.

 

“Off, off. Take all the clothes off _now_ ,” he panted against Ryan’s mouth. “But stay on top of me.”

Ryan slid Brendon’s pants down his legs and then proceeded to wiggle out his own without head butting Brendon in the process.

“Jeez Ross, you really are all limbs,” Brendon complained as Ryan’s knee collided with his ribs.

Ryan tossed the tangled pants to the floor and settled himself back over Brendon. They both gasped as their cocks brushed and Ryan leaned back down over Brendon to kiss him again. Brendon’s hands slid down his chest and hips to his thighs. He began to tug at Ryan’s legs.

“Bren, what’re you doing?”

“Move. Come on, up. Do you want a blow job or not?”

It finally clicked with Ryan what Brendon was trying to do and he quickly shifted himself so he was straddling Brendon’s head, his cock resting against Brendon’s chin. Ryan’s knees rested either side of Brendon’s shoulders, pinning is arms to his side, so only his forearms could move.

“Like this? Fuck. You’re gonna look so hot, just taking it like this.”

 

Ryan pushed his hips forward as Brendon opened his mouth. His cock missed and slid down over Brendon’s cheek, leaving a trail of precum.

“Whoops.” Brendon laughed. Ryan smiled down at him and slid one hand into Brendon’s hair, pushing it off his forehead. He used his other hand to hold his cock steady and guide it into Brendon’s waiting mouth.

 

            Brendon moaned around Ryan’s cock and his hands lifted up to cup Ryan’s arse and guide his thrusts in and out of Brendon’s mouth. Ryan left his hand wrapped around the base of his cock and stroked the other hand down Brendon’s face, across to where his cock was disappearing in and out of Brendon’s perfect mouth.

“Oh God,” Ryan panted. “You look amazing. Just taking my cock like it’s all you want, all you need. Your mouth feels so good, so perfect. Your ass is gonna feel perfect too. Later, I’m gonna get you all spread out on my bed and I’m gonna rim you open, stretch you with my tongue. You’re gonna love it. I bet it won’t even matter how much I stretch, you’re still gonna feel so tight.”

 

Ryan slid his hand of the base of his cock and slid it into Brendon’s hair so both hands were cradling his head. Now unrestricted, Ryan pushed in deeper. Too deep. Brendon choked.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ryan gasped as he pulled back to allow Brendon to catch his breath. Brendon moaned as Ryan’s cock slipped from his mouth.

“Please,” Brendon breathed. “I need—“

“It’s ok. I’ll give you what you need, promise.” Ryan groaned as he carefully slid his cock back into the wet heat of Brendon’s mouth. He began to thrust again, careful not to push in too far this time.

Brendon moaned around Ryan’s cock, his hands were tight against Ryan’s hips and Ryan could feel Brendon’s tongue sliding along the underside of his cock and pressing against the slit at the top. Ryan moaned as Brendon’s tongue swirled and he tightened his hand in Brendon’s hair. He could feel his orgasm building. He slid back until just the head of his cock was resting inside Brendon’s mouth.

 

“Ask me for it. Come on, Bren. A-Ask me to come in your mouth.” Ryan was panting, his whole body shaking with the force of his approaching release.

Brendon lips and tongue brushed over the head of Ryan’s cock on each syllable, but his words were clear. “Please, Ry, please. I want it so bad. Wanna taste you. Want to be yours. Please, please-“

 

Ryan’s entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. His come spilt onto Brendon’s tongue and he slumped to the side to lean against the side of the sofa. Cum slid down the side of Brendon’s face and Ryan trailed his fingers across Brendon’s cheek to gather it onto his fingers. Brendon opened his mouth again and sucked Ryan’s fingers into his mouth, cleaning them of the excess cum. Ryan pulled his hand away when Brendon was done and then carefully rearranged himself so he was laying alongside the other boy. He pulled Brendon towards him and kissed the taste of his come off of his lips.

 

“You are; you are mine. You always were. Always will be,” Ryan whispered. Brendon was panting against Ryan’s mouth as Ryan slid a hand down Brendon’s body to wrap around his hard cock. Ryan placed his other hand on Brendon’s jaw and pushed his thumb into his mouth. “There, don’t want your slutty mouth feeling empty now, do we?” Brendon gasped and sucked at Ryan’s thumb as Ryan began to jerk him off, swiping his thumb across the head to gather the precum that had collected there. “You’re so perfect. Amazing. You loved that so much, I could tell; you’re such a whore for me. You just want everything I give you so badly. It’s so hot. You’re mine, my slut.”

 

It didn’t take long before Brendon was coming into Ryan’s hand. Ryan pulled his thumb out so he could hear the desperate sounds Brendon made as he climaxed, his entire body shuddering. Ryan kissed him through it and when Brendon was done, Ryan brought his dirty hand up to Brendon’s mouth.

“Clean me up?” Ryan asked. Brendon leaned in and eagerly sucked each of Ryan’s fingers into his mouth, cleaning his cum off thoroughly.

Ryan withdrew his hand and replaced it with his mouth, kissing Brendon wet and deep, wrapping both his arms around the younger boy. The kiss was flavoured by the taste of their mixed releases and Ryan moaned as he licked searchingly into Brendon’s mouth, tongues sliding together.

 

Brendon pulled back and placed a single, sloppy, sleepy kiss on the corner of Ryan’s mouth. “Wouldn’t have thought you were one for talking so much during sex.” Brendon mumbled.

“And you’re complaining because…? You liked it.”

Brendon paused. “So I’m your slut, huh?”

“Yup.” Ryan replied.

 

 Brendon curled up on the too-small sofa against Ryan’s chest and shut his eyes. Ryan too was beginning to feel lethargic and he kissed the top of Brendon’s head and reached for the blanket thrown over the back of the sofa. He wrapped it around the two of them and shut his eyes, falling asleep tangled up with Brendon as the late afternoon sun streamed in through the window.


End file.
